


Hold Me Tight

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: But no one actually sees them, Eating out, M/M, Public Sex, Seungsik bottom, Sex in the Library, Smut, University Students, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungsik have been busy studying for their exams, unable to see each other,So when they finally meet in the library, they can't help but get carried away
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Hold Me Tight

  
Seungsik had finished his exam an hour ago and came to the library to rest a bit finally, exhaling a sigh and cracking his back before he was sitting down.  
He closes his eyes and rests his head against the back of the wooden chair, isolated by the large aisles of books and his table was situated in the far corner always.   
So no one could find Seungsik.

Except _him._

  
_Seungwoo_.

Seungsik's heart beat faster merely thinking of him, and his tendencies of being affectionate and loving to Seungsik.  
The exams had both boys busy, but he missed Seungwoo anyways. 

His soul is almost kicked out of his body when a book is put down beside him on the table and he flinches with a yelp, looking up at Seungwoo, annoyed. 

"You scared me!"

Seungwoo smirks as he sits down, and he ruffles Seungsik's hair, "I'm sorry, baby. Didn't mean to. What were you thinking about so intently anyways?" 

Seungsik blushes, averting gazes, "You." 

Seungwoo groans, defeatedly and that makes Seungsik look at him and Seungwoo is being dramatic,   
He looks at Seungsik, acting pissed off, "You're so mean, you know? I missed you so much and you just-- you do these things that make me wanna," he pauses and Seungsik raises his brows to encourage him to go on, "You wanna...?"

Seungwoo looks behind Seungsik's head and leans in to press a kiss against his lips and pulling away, catching him by surprise and Seungsik quickly turns his head around, proceeding to hit Seungwoo's chest lightly,

"Idiot! What if someone saw us?" 

Seungwoo rolls his eyes and screeches Seungsik's chair towards himself noisily,   
And he kisses Seungsik again, tilting his head to keep pasting sweet kisses on his lips, and Seungsik should pull away with the way he was being cautious but he doesn't, instead he feels himself melt into the kiss and he shivers lightly. In result of the shivering, they pull away and Seungwoo chuckles at his cuteness,

"We're gonna get caught, Hyung." Seungsik says, fiddling with the ends of his cream-colored sweater, a white dress shirt underneath and Seungwoo smiled at him gently, "There isn't anyone here." 

And he swiftly picks up Seungsik from where he was sitting on the chair to his lap, and Seungsik gasps softly. He takes a moment to look around and his eyes stop on the CCTV in the opposite corner of the room,

"Hyung...the camera." He isn't getting any response from Seungwoo so he looks down at Seungwoo who's staring at him continuously,   
"Hyung?" 

"Yeah?" Seungwoo blinks abprutly and he brushes his hand against Seungsik's cheek, caressing the skin in his palm,   
"You're so beautiful, Seungsikie." 

Seungsik blushes at that, and he hides his face into Seungwoo's neck, mumbling "The CCTV!" 

Seungwoo cranes his neck around and he rolls his eyes, "Ofcourse, the CCTV--" he grips Seungsik's thighs and that makes the younger yelp a little,

"Hold onto me." Seungwoo said as a last warning as he stood up and Seungsik shrieks, wrapping his legs around Seungwoo's waist as his hands tighten around Seungwoo's neck on their own and he hides his face away, "What are you doing, Hyung!"  
"There isn't anyone here, baby. Relax." 

Seungwoo's words calm him and the elder starts moving towards the stair to climb up them, and he hurriedly reaches up in no time with Seungsik clung to him.

"We could've walked up here..." Seungsik says in a small voice and Seungwoo laughs a little at that, "No, I like taking care of my baby." He says and puts Seungsik down once they're at the second floor, and then he points at the camera which was screening only the ground floor.  
"Better now? No cameras, nothing?"   
Seungsik nods his head slowly and takes the initiative, leaning up to kiss Seungwoo and Seungwoo holds him by the small of his back, pressing rougher kisses onto Seungsik's soft lips. 

Seungwoo takes step forward, making Seungsik walk backwards with their lips still attached until his back is hitting the shelf stacked and lined with books. A moan escapes Seungsik's lips when he feels Seungwoo slip his tongue in and his large hands are rubbing down Seungsik's body, 

Their mouths mix into each other as they keep exchanging kiss after kiss, and Seungwoo pulls away first to take a breath,  
"You always leave me breathless, Sikkie." 

Seungsik's eyes are lidded and he just looks through his lashes at Seungwoo,   
"I missed you so much, Hyung." 

Seungwoo places his hand on the shelf beside Seungsik's head, bracing himself up since Seungsik made him so weak with just a few words,   
It was a strength Seungsik had and ironically, was Seungwoo's biggest weakness.   
"I missed you too, baby." Seungwoo softly brushes their noses together, and Seungsik shuts his eyes cutely at that,   
"But I missed you more, Hyung. You know I'm used to having you around." 

Seungwoo dips his head down to place feather-like kisses down the younger's jaw, and Seungsik bites his lip to hold back his voice, 

"Stop saying cute stuff or I won't be able to hold back." 

"H-Hold back...?" He barely whispers, feeling Seungwoo's lips graze over his spot skin and then he's feeling a suck there, making him whimper and his hands grip Seungwoo's shoulders tighter, 

"Is this a good place to have sex, baby?" 

Seungsik could never get used to Seungwoo just suddenly carrying him, "Wha-" he was about to ask what Seungwoo meant but he was already being carried and Seungsik instinctively wrapped his legs around Seungwoo like he did earlier,   
He gets pressed into the aisle, feeling the slight edges and corners of the books hit his back and he could feel Seungwoo's fingers holding and rubbing down his thighs.   
"H-Hyung..."   
His hyung pulls on Seungsik's sweater and pulls it over his head, moving to unbutton a few top buttons and the way his fingers tightened and held his thighs made Seungsik almost moan out loud. 

To answer Seungwoo's question, Seungsik would say 'no'  
The library isn't a good place but with how much he missed Seungwoo and how much he needs him right now, it seemed like the library might be the best place out of everywhere. 

Seungsik's hand goes into Seungwoo's hair while Seungwoo starts peppering kisses down Seungsik's neck and collarbones,   
Seungsik moans in little hums and sighs, pulling Seungwoo closer,   
"Hyung, I need you _closer_." 

That does a **lot** to Seungwoo who hugs Seungsik closer, and kisses him again, and this time he breathes through his nose but doesn't pull away, he keeps their bodies in close proximity and Seungsik kisses him hungrily, rubbing his tongue against Seungwoo's and he grinds down onto him, earning a low hum into his kiss.  
"Closer." He whispers and Seungwoo complies, leaving no space for even air to paas through their bodies as they got chest to chest and Seungsik lets go of the kiss with a grin on his smile,  
"Closer?" Seungwoo asks and Seungsik nods, hugging him and Seungwoo puts him down, hugging him back, 

"Closer?" He asks again and Seungsik shook his head no with a smile, fingers working on Seungwoo's shirt and unbuttoning it one by one, as he pasted kisses down Seungwoo's neck.   
Seungwoo holds Seungsik's shoulders and guides them to the study table, seating Seungsik onto that and he takes off his black dress shirt entirely, discarding it to the side.

Seungsik's breath is caught in his throat, seeing Seungwoo shirtless after so long and he takes off his own dress shirt, throwing it alongside Seungwoo's shirt. Their bodies meet again, a little more hurried and they're hidden behind the giant shelf, as Seungwoo unbuckles Seungsik's belt and takes it off quickly. 

Seungsik is left in his boxers only, and Seungwoo brings himself forward to grind their clothed crotches together. Seungsik moans softly, throwing his head back and Seungwoo takes the chance to lighly nibble along Seungsik's neck,   
He lets go of Seungsik, and tells him to lay down on the wooden table,  
The table is cold against his skin, but he slowly adjusts to it and as his mind is occupied by the table, his last piece of clothing is taken off by Seungwoo and he gasps,

"I'm the only one naked!" He whines and Seungwoo shushes him, "Be quiet, baby~" 

Seungsik just smiles to himself, unbeknownst to Seungwoo who sits on the chair comfortably and angles himself between Seungsik's legs,

He kisses along Seungsik's inner thighs and Seungsik just looks around to see if there is literally anything to hold on, because he knows already how overwhelming this was going to be. 

And without further notice, Seungwoo prods his tongue at Seungsik's entrance,  
The younger gasps and just clenches his fists on his chest,  
He feels Seungwoo press his tongue inside, licking and opening Seungsik up and his legs squirm and try to close around Seungwoo's head. Seungwoo stops that from happening though, as he pushes open Seungsik's legs and delves his tongue deeper, circling it and thrusting it in and out. 

  
Seungsik whimpers, chewing on his bottom lip and his hands go down into Seungwoo's hair, cock achingly hard now and he just tries to push Seungwoo's tongue in deeper,  
"More, Hyung..." he said, and Seungwoo pushes inside a single digit, slowly moving it inside Seungsik. 

Seungsik grows louder at the feeling of Seungwoo's middle finger pulling out and pushing back inside his hole and he tightens his grip on Seungwoo's hair. Seungwoo moves back up to Seungsik, this time kissing up his abs and chest and back to his neck where he knew Seungsik was sensitive. While he added in another finger in his hole, he marked messy lovebites across the expanse of Seungsik's tanned skin. 

Seungsik moans out loud when he felt Seungwoo scissor him open with both his fingers, twist them and fuck into him at a faster pace, almost hitting his prostate,

"Sikkie, _baby_ , you need to tone down a bit." He says soothingly, his fingers completely opposite of his accent as he pulls them out harshly and Seungsik is left whimpering quietly, "I-I can't. Didn't you s-say we're alone?"   
The way he looked at Seungwoo with glazed doe eyes made Seungwoo's heart squeeze in his chest and he just gives up.   
"Alright, be loud. It doesn't matter to me more than you do, baby."   
He said, taking out the condom from his pants pocket and ripping it open with his teeth.

The sight thrills Seungsik more and he eagerly spreads his legs open with Seungwoo trying to lubricate his dick as much as he could,  
"Tell me if it hurts, and we'll stop, okay?" Seungwoo said in an affectionate manner, kissing Seungsik's temple and lining up his cock at Seungsik's hole. 

He slowly lets himself in, carefully and watching Seungsik's expressions at the stretch and his bottom lip is tucked in, eyes shut at the way Seungwoo filled him up second by second. 

"Its in." Seungwoo tells, and Seungsik opens his eyes to look at Seungwoo on top of him, just slightly sweaty and smiling down at him, "Give me a kiss?" Seungwoo tilts his head as he asks that and Seungsik kisses him gently, "Another?" 

_Kiss_

"One more."

_Kiss_

"Last one."

_Kiss_

Seungsik smiles back at him fondly, knowing that Seungwoo did that to distract him, but his smile is erased fast when Seungwoo pull out just to thrust back in and Seungsik moans out, "Hyung!" 

Seungwoo repeats his movements a few more times before he speeds up noticeably, and he grips Seungsik's waist, hitting inside deep and Seungsik's voice is getting louder,  
"Fuck, it feels _so_ good...you feel so _good_ , Seungwoo Hyung."   
Seungwoo keeps his thrusts deep and focused, eyes raking into Seungsik's pretty expressions and the way he spilled moan after another. 

Seungwoo angles his hips better and fucks into Seungsik's sweet spot right away, it was months of practise that made it so easier to find it and as soon as the tip of his dick nudged the spot, Seungsik cried out, arching his back,   
"There, _there_! Harder, please." He begs, and Seungwoo obediently rams into him rougher, and faster.   
His cock pulled along Seungsik's walls and he moans out himself, "You're doing so well, Sikkie." He says, and Seungsik's voice excites him more-- "I feel so good, Hyung! Faster!" 

He plunges his cock again at Seungsik's prostate, and Seungsik's hands let go of Seungwoo to hold at the edge of the table above his head as Seungwoo fucked into him much more harder now, his dick barely pulled out as he kept thrusting in and deeper. 

Seungsik's legs hold a slight tremble indicating his orgasm and Seungwoo wraps an arm around his cock while still ramming his cock inside of Seungsik almost violently, but Seungsik's moans and his appearance made it obvious he was enjoying this a hella lot-- his messy blonde hair and reddened skin, red lips from the kissing and legs spread apart while Seungwoo fucks him _SO good_.

Seungsik hics on a moan, and he mutters out a "I'm coming--" with Seungwoo's hand milking him dry. Seungsik tightens around Seungwoo because of his orgasm and that makes Seungwoo growl into Seungsik's mouth lowly, leaning down to kiss him as he cums himself inside the condom.  
And he rides out his orgasm, with both of them panting heavily, chests heaving in exhaustion,

"We got too carried away." Seungsik pouts and Seungwoo agreed with him on that, "No regrets, though. I missed you like crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^♡^
> 
> The prompt was #173, Seungwoo and Seungsik getting carried away in the library.


End file.
